1. Field
The following description relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing or minimizing the area of a non-active area and improving an aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various types of display devices have recently been increased with the development of the information society, studies on display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) have been actively conducted.
The display devices can be classified into a passive matrix type or an active matrix type. In active matrix type display devices, sub-pixels are arranged in a matrix form. The active matrix type display devices are more in demand because they have superior resolution and moving-picture realizing ability as compared to passive matrix type display devices.